Marooned
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: What was supposed to be a fun couples' retreat turns into disaster as the group gets stuck on an island with no way of contacting their families. Will the misfortune that follows drive them all apart, or bring them closer together? Note: An OC Story


**Marooned**

_Chapter One_

-Tickets-

Sakimori ran down the streets of Konoha, a large smile on his face as he headed towards the usual spot he and his friends met every day for training or shenanigans. Despite the fact that he was eighteen, he and his friends still liked to cause trouble around Konoha whenever they could. It was mostly because no matter what they did, they wouldn't get in any real trouble with the village, considering his father was the current head of the Anbu, and his uncle the Hokage.

He was a tall teenager, lean and thin. His black hair was slightly spiky, though some fell in his eyes, the tips white thanks to his mother. His eyes were a deep amethyst that held a kindness not known to many Uchiha. He wore a long sleeved black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, and grey pants. He finally reached the popular training ground and slid to a stop, seeing he was the last of the four to arrive. "Hey!" he called, waving as he ran to meet them.

The other three boys turned to look at him, varying expressions on their faces. Closest to him was his two younger cousins, Ryousuke and Kurogané. Of the three Uchihas, Ryousuke was the youngest, and just a bit shorter than Sakimori, with bright blonde hair that was short in the back, getting a bit longer in the front and nearly falling into his forest green eyes. His hands were tucked into tan pants, the deep green of his shirt nearly matching his eyes. He waved, smiling slightly. "Hey Mori."

"It's about time you got here." Kurogané said. He was as tall as Sakimori, though not as lean, his ebony hair falling into his eyes, a lone white streak on the left side of his head that he inherited from his father. He had on a tight, sleeveless black shirt and black pants, the Uchiha symbol on the back of his top. He wore a serious expression, annoyance evident in his light jade depths. "Shusui's usually the one that's late."

The last boy with them frowned. "I resent that." he huffed, crossing his arms and blowing his bangs out of his brown eyes. He was the youngest of the group, and also the brawniest looking, with thicker muscles clearly visible on his arms. His dark brown hair offset his lighter eyes, falling in his face a bit. He had on a white muscle shirt, and tan pants. "You guys just haven't caught onto the fact that not everybody likes to get up at the crack of dawn."

"That's not the point!" Sakimori declared, his smile growing and he pulled something out of his back pocket. "Check it out!" he said, fanning out eight boat tickets. "My dad gave me tickets to this fancy resort on an island off the coast."

Kurogané arched a brow. "Is he still under the impression that you and Valencia haven't had sex?"

Sakimori scoffed. "Oh come on, that's old news. It's my mom who doesn't know still. My dad's known for like a year now."

"So what'd he give them to you for? Do you and Val have an anniversary coming up?" Ryousuke asked.

The elder Uchiha shrugged. "He said that he was tired of us teenage boys running amuck and annoying him all the time."

"Wait…he wants us all to go to some island resort?" Shusui blinked. "That's kinda gay."

"No you idiot!" Sakimori scolded, slapping Shusui with the tickets. "Count again. There's eight, so we can bring our girlfriends." He actually smirked. "Where they will be at a beach…and they'll be in swimsuits and _no_ parental supervision…only four rooms."

"Yes!" Ryousuke cheered. "I haven't seen Ming in _forever_. This is perfect."

Kurogané smirked. "I always wanted to make love to Viletta in the sand." He said.

"Have you ever even seen Viletta in a swimsuit?" Sakimori asked with a small smirk. "She's not exactly the go out and have fun type."

He snorted. "I've seen her naked, that's close enough. Besides, a bra and panties are practically the same thing."

"No they're not." Shusui said. "Dude, swimsuits are tighter, and they show off more skin. Especially if she's in a bikini. Then it just looks like her breasts are ready to spill out of the top and into your waiting hands." He shivered, squeezing his hands in front of him for emphasis.

Sakimori nodded. "Swimsuits…they simply make everything better. It's like a free card to watch girls nearly naked run and bounce around."

"I can just imagine the bikini my Ming picks out to wear…with water dripping down her breasts…" Ryousuke groaned, shaking his head to snap out of it. "We should go as soon as possible. When do the tickets expire?"

"Doesn't matter." Sakimori smiled. "My dad gave us a week off! We leave on Sunday!"

The blonde gasped. "I gotta write Ming!" he said, before rushing off.

Kurogané sighed. "Viletta might be difficult to convince. Does Valencia know yet? Because she might be able to help me." he said, looking to his elder cousin.

"No," Sakimori shook his head. "I just got them this morning."

"We can go and tell them together then." The ebony haired boy said.

The elder Uchiha scoffed. "Yeah right. I don't want to be in the line of fire for that."

"She'd be more likely to say yes if the three of us pressure her into it." he said, further trying to convince his cousin.

"Look, Valencia and I are going to lunch in an hour. So why don't you go and get Viletta and meet us at Sunset." He sighed, not liking the thought of his lunch being ruined by the moody emo known as his girlfriend's sister.

Kurogané nodded. "We'll be there." He said, disappearing in a swirl of sand.

Shusui rubbed his chin in thought. "Should I ask Shiori's dad for permission to take her on this vacation before talking to her about it?" he wondered aloud, since the current Hokage was Sakimori's uncle. "I mean, we've only been together for a few months, and this will be our first big trip."

"Probably the smart thing to do." He chuckled, before walking off. "See you later Shusui. Good luck with my uncle!"

"Yeah…" the brunette sighed, wiping a hand down his face as he made his way to the Hokage Tower. He went inside and up to the floor the Uchiha's office was on, the entire journey not even registering in his mind because of his nervousness. There were few people he was afraid of on this earth, and most of them were Uchiha. For a few minutes he stood in front of the large double doors, ignoring the secretary's odd stare as he gave himself a pep talk. "You can do this Shusui. You're a sexy fine, confident dude, and you'll never get anywhere in life if you don't take risks." He muttered over and over a few times.

Finally he felt ready enough to enter, and knocked on the door, waiting until he was called inside. Closing the door behind him, he stopped a couple feet from the Hokage's desk and bowed respectfully. Now, Uchiha Kanamé was not as aggressive as most Uchiha. While he looked it, there was a kindness to his features that made him appear more approachable, mostly in his light jade eyes, and that was part of the reason he was such a good leader. He kept a level head, and was able to see the big picture. But when he got angry, it was in an almost silent, deadly way, and that was what scared Shusui the most. Yelling, aggressive anger he could deal with. Not cold, calculating fury. That was just unpredictable.

"Hokage-sama, I hope I am not interrupting anything, but I need to speak with you." he said, his conversations with the ebony haired man some of the only where he used manners.

"Not really." The Uchiha murmured, continuing to work on his paperwork. "What is it Shusui?" he asked in a bored tone.

The brunette had to keep himself appearing strong. Showing weakness never helped when dealing with an Uchiha. "I recently came into possession of tickets to an island resort, and I would very much appreciate it if you would allow me to take Shiori."

Kanamé stopped writing and looked up slowly, his jade depths focusing on his daughter's boyfriend. He stared at him for a while before he set his pen down and took a deep breath. Shusui could feel his palms begin to sweat, and it took a great effort for him to stand strong and not fidget like he used to when he was younger. "Are you going to have sex with my daughter?"

"No sir!" he shook his head. "Well…at least that's not the plan…but let's be honest here, I'm a guy and Shiori is really cute…" he cut himself short instead of going into details. "We won't be by ourselves. Sakimori, Kurogané, and Ryousuke each have tickets, so they'll be going along with their girlfriends. Like a vacation type thing."

"Where did you even get these tickets?" The Hokage asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. "I know for sure Kurogané wouldn't initiate something with a group, and Ryousuke doesn't like vacations."

"Sakimori got them." Shusui said, smirking slightly. "Apparently Noriaki-sama wants us out of his hair for a week, and this is his solution."

Kanamé stood abruptly, forming his hand into a fist. "So it _is_ a sex trip." He declared mostly to himself. "What the hell is he thinking?! That's my little girl!" he growled, before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

Shusui groaned, pulling on his hair a bit before turning around and running from the office. He should have just told Shiori and her mom about it first, because he knew the Hokage's wife would have been fine with them going, and then the Hokage would've been outnumbered. Reaching the Anbu Headquarters, he rushed upstairs, bursting into Uchiha Noriaki's office without so much as a knock. "Noriaki-sama I-" he began, wanting to apologize for causing his leader's older brother to freak out like this, but he froze at the sight that greeted him.

Both Kanamé and Izayoi were in front of their brother's desk, having dragged him up and slightly over the wood. "Are you out of your mind?!" Izayoi screeched.

"What were you thinking!" Kanamé demanded. "They're teenagers and you want to send them off by themselves to a place where they can have endless sex and god knows what else!"

Noriaki scoffed, shoving them both back and forcing them to release him as he straightened out his clothes. "What are you talking about…it' _me_. Plus I'm tired of them being here and I wanted to give my son a weekend with his girlfriend and his cousins. You smother your kids way too much." He stopped then, glancing past them. "Shusui, what is it? What have I said about barging into my office."

"Sorry Noriaki-sama, but I was talking to Hokage-sama when he left and came here…so I thought I'd come too." The brunette shrugged. "I wasn't finished trying to convince him to let Shiori go with me on the vacation."

"Just get out. It will be fine." Noriaki ordered, giving him a harsh glare before a wave of sand shoved him out and slammed the door behind him.

"So temperamental." Shusui shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off to find his girlfriend and tell her the god news.

* * *

Valencia gave her boyfriend an inquisitive look, curiosity shining in her hazel orbs. "So how come Kuro and Lettie are meeting us for lunch?" she asked. She was a petite girl of seventeen, her light green locks short, going to about her chin, until they reached the right side of her face, where they lengthened to her shoulder. For the most part she looked like what you would imagine a pixie would look like, though her chest was slightly above average.

"Because Kuro wants help convincing Viletta." He explained simply. "She's not going to willingly go on a vacation with Ming after all. They hate one another…" Sakimori trailed off. "In fact, let's leave her out of it until the day we're leaving…on the boat."

She giggled. "Momo, that's mean. You really want to deal with Lettie's temper then? On a craft in the middle of the ocean? At least if we tell her now she can prepare herself for what's to come."

"Well she won't go at all if she knows. You think Viletta will be okay with being on an island in the middle of the ocean with Princess Snob?" he huffed, going slightly wide eyed. "Hush, they're here." He told her as the door to the restaurant opened and Kurogané and Viletta walked in.

Viletta was a slender woman, with porcelain skin and dark black hair that was cut short in the back, her bangs growing longer and nearly touching her shoulders as they framed her face. She had an uncaring expression on her façade, as it was like that most of the time, aside from when she got angry or the few times she smiled, which were only in the presence of Kurogané or her sister. She wore a black shirt that tied around her neck, though it covered most of her stomach, just a small sliver of skin showing. Her matching capris stopped in the middle of her shins, and she looked all but happy to be there.

Kurogané had a similar expression on, though it wasn't as foreboding as his girlfriend's. They came over to the table then, the Uchiha pulling out Viletta's seat, before sitting next to her. Valencia smiled at the two. "Well this is a pleasant surprise. It's been a while since we've gone on a double date, huh Lettie?" she beamed at her sister, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's because you two are annoying." The dark haired girl said simply, taking her napkin and resting it in her lap.

The younger girl pouted. "Aw, come on Lettie, you know you like spending time with us." She said.

Kurogané sighed, mimicking his girlfriend and setting up his silverware. "Not really. We only do it when it's necessary."

"I prefer spending my time with Kurogané and _only_ Kurogané." Viletta grumbled, picking up the menu and looking over the contents.

"There's no need to be grumpy Lettie. Mori and Kuro have a surprise for us." Valencia said.

Viletta looked a bit confused before she turned her attention to Kurogané as if waiting for him to explain. The Uchiha sighed, setting down his menu and looking at her. "My Uncle Noriaki got us some tickets to go on vacation at an island resort for an entire week." He said simply. "And I want us to go."

The dark haired woman actually began to smile as a small blush came to her cheeks. "Just me and you…? For a whole week?"

"Well…we'd be going as a group, but you and I get our own room and everything. So it can just be the two of us once we get there." He assured her, a hint of a smile coming to his face at her surprising willingness to go.

She blinked. "Like…the four of us?" she asked, glancing over at Sakimori and Valencia. Sakimori nodded excitedly, though when Viletta looked back to Kurogané he shook his head in silent warning.

"Shusui and Shiori are going as well." The Uchiha told her.

"Oh…" she frowned, looking less excited. "And…you really want to go?"

"I really want to go on a trip with you." Kurogané said, reaching over and placing his hand on top of hers. "Once we reach the resort, it'll just be me and you, I promise. Whatever you want to do."

Her smile slowly came back as she turned her hand and laced her fingers with his. "Promise? Just you and me once we get there?"

Sakimori laughed. "Well we might hang out a little." He said, holding up his fingers and showing an inch.

Viletta's emerald gaze shifted over in an intense glare, though she didn't say anything. Sakimori's laugh slowly died as he shrank down a bit and stared down guiltily. Valencia began to pat his back to try and comfort her boyfriend, after all she knew he had good intentions. Kurogané simply chuckled, causing Viletta's attention to return to him. "I promise. Just you and me." he said, squeezing her hand for emphasis.

She leaned over and kissed him sweetly before looking back at her menu. "Alright then. I'll go. It could be a lot of fun." She shrugged.

"You'll have to actually buy a swimsuit Lettie." Valencia smiled, ordering their drinks for them as the waiter passed by.

Viletta's expression grew embarrassed. "Wait…really?" she asked, looking back at Kurogané.

A hint of pink came to the Uchiha's face. "Well…I really want to see you in one." He admitted. "I heard it's different from seeing a girl naked or in her underwear."

Her blush turned a dark red. "Kurogané…" she whispered in a hushed tone, as if it weren't public knowledge that they'd slept together.

"Don't be embarrassed Lettie." Valencia giggled. "When Momo and I go swimming he gets extra frisky. I'm sure you'll have a similar effect on Kurogané. Boys just act differently when they see their ladies in a swimsuit. I don't really know what it is." She shrugged.

"Yeah…besides, you guys have been dating for almost five years. It's weird that you two haven't gone swimming together yet." Sakimori teased, though shut his mouth when Viletta glared at him once more. "What?"

"Viletta and I go skinny dipping all the time." Kurogané stated.

"Kurogané!" Viletta scolded, her face turning a dark red.

"What?" he asked, not seeing why it was such a big deal that they knew.

Valencia gasped. "Momo, we should do that when we go on vacation!" she said, giving the elder Uchiha an excited smile.

Sakimori nodded, smiling at her and kissing her cheek. "Sounds like a wonderful idea." He said.

Viletta huffed as she looked off. "I still wish you wouldn't tell people all that stuff." She grumbled.

"It's not like what we do behind closed doors is a secret you know." Kurogané said. "I mean really…you're just so beautiful, it only makes sense."

"But it's between you and me." She actually pouted, giving him a pleading look. "I just like us knowing…"

He pressed his lips together before sighing. "Okay…I'm sorry, I won't tell people about those things anymore."

Viletta smiled slightly, resting her hand on his thigh as she kissed his cheek. He gave her a small smile, placing his hand over hers. Their drinks were delivered then, and they ordered their lunch. Valencia bounced in her seat slightly. "I'm so excited for our vacation, it's going to be so much fun! When do we leave Momo? Cause' Lettie and I need to go shopping." She smiled up at him.

"We leave on Sunday morning. We'll need to be at the docks by noon." He explained, sipping from his iced tea.

"Then that gives us plenty of time. We'll go right after lunch, what do you say Lettie?" the green haired girl asked her sister.

Viletta didn't look too excited. "Can Kurogané come?" she wondered.

"No." Sakimori declared. "That will ruin the surprise!"

"What if I don't want to be surprised?" Kurogané asked.

Valencia huffed. "Well you can't come. We're going to be getting _outfits_…you know…for nighttime." She whispered. "And swimsuits." She perked up.

"But Kurogané and I do everything together…" she sighed.

"Just because you two haven't been apart since you were like five doesn't mean you need to hold hands in everything you do. It's stupid and nee-agh!" he yelped loudly when Viletta slammed her hands on the table and stood, glaring at Sakimori.

Valencia sighed. "Momo, I think you should just let me do the talking." She said, patting his knee. When he nodded she looked up at her sister and pouted. "Come on Lettie…I know you do everything with Kurogané, but I like to do stuff with you too. And we've both been so busy lately, it would be nice to spend some time together, even if it's only shopping. I miss hanging out with my big sister." She said, giving the elder girl a pleading look.

The dark haired woman sighed and gave her sister a look before she sat back down. "Fine." She conceded.

Valencia beamed, relaxing against the back of her chair, glad that she got her way. Kurogané sighed. "Well…the next few days should prove interesting." He said.

Sakimori nodded, his smile growing as well. "It's going to be tons of fun!"

* * *

Shusui walked around the park, not really paying attention to where he was going, as his gaze was focused on the trees in the area. He smirked when he spotted what he was looking for, leaping up into the branches of a tall, thick tree and landing next to a brunette girl. He sat on a branch next to her, his smirk widening when she looked up from the book she was reading. "You look like a sexy librarian when you read. It's really hot." He told her.

A dark blush spread across her cheeks as she closed her book and looked off. She was a petite brunette, having a nice figure, though her chest was average in size. Her brown hair was just past her shoulders and her bangs fell slightly in her blue-green eyes. "Don't say stuff like that, it's embarrassing."

"You shouldn't get so embarrassed when I compliment you, Shiori my sweet." He said, leaning closer to her so that he could see her face. "Although that blush on your face is really cute."

She glanced back at him and smiled. "Yeah but you're always saying weird things Shusui." She teased.

"Only to you." he chuckled, kissing her cheek. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?!" she brightened, adjusting her position so she was sitting next to him on the branch he was on. "Do tell."

The brunette smiled. "How does a weeklong vacation at an island beach resort sound?" he asked, raising a brow.

Shiori blinked. "Really? But…how come? Did you…" the blush returned to her cheeks. "You didn't spend all your money on this did you?" she asked, placing her hand to her cheek.

"Nah, your uncle hooked us up." Shusui told her. "Sakimori, Kurogané, and Ryousuke are coming too, with their ladies of course. But I thought it would be fun, cause' it'd be our first trip together."

"We get to take a trip together?" she asked, her smile growing. "That sounds like so much fun!"

He laughed. "Yeah! We leave on Sunday, so I'll just come over and help you with your bags. I already took care of everything with your dad, so you don't have to worry about a thing." He made a sweeping motion with his hand.

Shiori laughed, reaching over and taking his hand. "That's so great! We get to spend an entire week together! Just as a couple and no work. It'll be so great!" she nodded, leaning against him. "Wait…" she frowned. "Can I share a room with Valencia? Ming is such a bitch I don't think I could take it."

The smile fell from his face. "Oh…well…you and I would be sharing a room, since it's like a couples' getaway type thing."

The Uchiha blinked, swallowing as her blush turned a beet red. "Oh." She whispered, meeting his gaze for a second before she glanced off, twirling her finger around her hair in a nervous manner. "So…um…that sounds c-cool."

He chewed on the inside of his lips for a moment, before placing his hand on her knee and getting her attention. "Shiori…nothing's gonna happen unless you want it to." He said, giving her a tiny smile. "I don't want us sharing a room to make you feel pressured."

She returned his smile, though hers was still small and hesitant. "Well…I mean I've slept over at your house before already…it would be like that right?"

"Exactly." Shusui smiled. "Only for a week."

"That would be fun." She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. "Well I can't wait."

"Me either." He laid his head on top of hers. "It's going to be the best week ever."


End file.
